Do dragon slayers pur?
by Everyday is a Monday
Summary: When Laxus and Riri(OC) are traveling together they encounter what seems to be a unbeatable enemy. Will they survive? Sorry for crappy summary. Rated T but maybe M later.
1. Questions

**Hello all the new and old readers. Here's another issue of my stories! I have a lot of stories in my head waiting to be pulled out and written so bear with me! This story I'm trying something new and writing less author notes and posting the chapter title in that little bar that tells you what chapter it's called. Please enjoy!**

"Hey Laxus?" the brown haired girl asked while poking at his bare chess. She had been at this for five minutes now and he still hadn't responded. He wasn't injured, wasn't sleeping, but just laying there ignoring her. She frowned, then smirked evilly. "Fine then if you won't answer me I'll just pull out the big guns."

She crawled onto the bed and he started to look uncomfortable. She smiled to herself then laid on top of him. He was only in his boxers but tried not to yell at her. He wanted to win this time and feel good about it. She place her head on his chest and started twirling her finger on it. He snapped and tossed her over onto her bed in the hotel.

"What do you want!" He yelled at her. He didn't want to break and end up doing something that they would both regret later.

"I wanted to know if dragon slayers pur." She said tiredly.

"What kind of question was that? You really laid on top of me and rubbed..."

"Twirled." She corrected him.

"What ever! ...and twirled your finger on my chess to ask me that?!" He said irritated.

"Yes. It's been nagging at me for awhile now and I was curious." He started to rub his temples.

"How old are you again, because I tend to think your six." He smirked at himself knowing that since it was nighttime and dark she wouldn't see.

"I'm 22 you blonde ass!" She yelled back at him.

"Fine then I'll answer you now. No dragon slayers do not pur." He was smiling to himself knowing that he got her back successfully. She laid down on the bed and got under the covers. She hugged her pillow and fell sound asleep. Laxus however couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to for the past couple of nights. All he could think about was the battle of Fairy Tail. He remembered that he caused that for selfish reasons and almost killed his grandfather, that he loved. He thought, "I'm not going to get much sleep tonight like always."

* * *

The sun raised high enough to invade the dark room. Riri was sleeping in bed tossing and turning, like she was having a bad dream.

_"No! I refuse to go back!" I yelled at him. I don't want to go back there ever again. I have Fairy Tail, and Laxus. There is no way in the world I'm going back to that hell hole._

_"Riri, my child. Come back to daddy. He won't hurt you again. He promises that he will treat you right." My eyes went from normal to green with red slits in them. That was all a lie from him the first time. I'm not going back with him. If he wants be he will have to drag my dead body over there. I charged at him in my shaman outfit. I swung it down at him and out came a green magic circle. It grew and charged at him from where I left off. He grabbed it and threw it in a different direction. _

_"Fine I'll bring you back the hard way." He frowned then charged at black magic circles appearing from his hands. He held them out in front of him with a sudden stop and yelled,"Black darkness!" Out from the circles emanated pitch black nothingness. I was standing still looking around for him. I had never seen him use this attack before. "You were and always will be my test subject. But now you're going to be nothing. Everything that is shrouded with darkness, will explode. Black explosion!" Everything around me exploded into a __fiery inferno. _

Laxus was staring at Riri who was breathing heavily and sweating. She was tossing and turning like crazy while looking really freaked out. He got up and stood next to her bed. In an instant she shot up clutching her head screaming. She was really freaked out and she was hyperventilating.

Laxus jumped and yelled,"What's wrong!" He sounded protective and determined. She looked at him tears streaming down her face. She clutched his waist and was sobbing into his chest. He looked down at he unsure but finally relaxed and let her cry. He placed a hand on her head and said,"Everything will be alright. I'll protect you from whatever you were dreaming about."

She looked up at him looking pathetic. He gave her a comforting smile and she cried into his chest again.


	2. Touchy

**Hi! I fixed and changed some things in chapter one. I didn't like some of the things I did before. Also, to explain this story there are going to be a lot of flash backs, thoughts and dreams. Dreams and thoughts are first person Pov just to let you know! Also, some thoughts are flash backs like the one below so I did those in third person. Please Enjoy chapter 2**

_-_Flashback-

_Laxus had walked into the guild and everyone stopped talking. Natsu murmured something that no one could understand but Gajeel. He smirked and said,"Laxus you have to fight me and fire breath over here." He pointed to Natsu who looked mad. _

_"Yeah sure but first let me see the old man." He said. His mind was clouded with thoughts at the moment and really didn't care._

_"Why you'd we let you see him after what you di-" Erza started to say but Mira interrupted._

_"He's in the back. Riri's in there to so you better not try anything." She said coldly. He nodded and walked to the infirmary. He opened the door and master was standing there looking out of the window. _

_"After what you did Laxus I am sorry but I have thought about it and I have to excommunicate you. However, so you don't go run off and join another guild I have told Riri to accompany you." Master said with tears running down his face. This is harder for him to do, especially with his grandson. _

_"Yeah." Was all that Laxus could say. He turned and walked out of the guild with the guild mark slowly fading as he walked. Riri followed him out of the infirmary with her guild mark already gone._

_-Later-_

_Master was dance like a crazy monkey on the top of the parade float. Laxus and Riri both smiled. Then, master stopped dancing and raised the back of his hand in an L shape. Laxus started to cry and Riri smiled with a few tears coming down her cheeks. She placed a hand on Laxus's shoulder and he nodded. They then started to leave._

o(^_-)O ( T_T)\(^-^ ) ( _ _ )

"Laxus." He heard a familiar voice say to him. He was drawn out of though and realized it was only him thinking. "Laxus!" He was drawn back into reality. Reality was him being shaken like a crazy mad man and having his name yelled, but it was still reality.

He stopped Riri and yelled,"What the hell did you want!?" He was holding onto her hands and she was a little taken aback.

"W-well you just suddenly stopped and I was worried." She said the last part very softly so that a normal person wouldn't hear. He was a dragon slayer though.

"Sorry I worried you. I was just thinking." He said with mockery, some happiness, and a little comfort. Riri only caught the mockery and snickered. She pulled her hands away and continued walking. Laxus frowned but was pretty happy. "You're not allowed to be in front brownie." He said walking in front of her. She slowed her walking pace so that she was trailing a few feet behind Laxus. He didn't seem to notice her do that but was getting a bad feeling when she didn't retort.

"Blonde ass." She said softly. She knew that he would hear so there wasn't any need to say it louder. His bad feeling disappeared when she did retort.

It took awhile before they got to the next town, Grevillea. It was dark out and both of them were tired from the long walk to the town. They found a hotel and rented a two bed room. They went to the room and went to sleep.

_-Riri's dream-_

_"Umm." Was all that he said. He put his head in the bend of my neck and started to pur. I found it oddly comforting and I turned. His head fell to the bed and he growled. I laughed a little bit because he was annoyed. I nudged his arm and he laid on his back. I got on top of him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to pur again. It was comforting and enjoyable so I fell asleep. _

( i _ i ) (OvO) (-_- ; )

She was tossing and turning in her sleep while Laxus watched her. "Does she even really sleep?" He thought to himself. She opened her eyes to get a mouthful of sun. She covered her eyes and fell off the bed. He started at her dumbfounded.

"Close the blinds." She said on the floor.

"Why the hell do I have to do it? You have hands and feet, do it yourself." He said back at her. She growled and a dark aura surrounded her. He recognized this and quickly got up off the bed. He moved to the foot of the bed when her eyes turned green with a red slit. She destroyed the bed without even moving it.

"Do it." She said menacingly. Laxus didn't want to take any chances on this one so he quickly moved to the blinds and closed them. He cursed under his breath knowing what was going on.

"Why do you keep doing this." He asked her still pissed.

"It's not like I try to! It just happens without me knowing. Besides it never happened before..." She trailed off. Laxus knew her back story so her thought she meant that and didn't purse it further. It was a very touchy subject just like his mother was to him.

**Okay people next chapter will be Riri's back story! Prepare yourself's because you might cry, might scream in hatred, or just simply sit there and read.**

**:|**


	3. Fate part 1

**Well readers, I really hope you just sit there and read like I imagined you would do. If not, I'm sorry for anything that occurred. (^_^) /**

_-Flash back-_

_She was three at the time. Handcuffed to the wall smiling. Smiling like a naive little girl thinking nothing was wrong. Thinking that this was how all the other little girls and boys lived. _

_"Here you are sweetie." Said her father. Yes her father did this to her brother and her. "Drink it up now and you'll become a strong and tough little girl." Well he did have a point there. She held the green and red sipy cup in her hand, looking at the pink concoction she had to drink this time. _

_She chugged the whole thing down and handed him the cup. "I'm daddy's favite litle girl!" She cheered excitedly at him. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She was three. Her older brother off somewhere in a different room getting tortured and not making a sound. He didn't want to worry his little sister and have her know that something was wrong and worry. _

_They lived like that for two more years then everything changed. Her older brother had convinced his dad that he wasn't going to do anything bad. He let him off of the wall after his sister. She thought that her daddy was the best daddy in the world and she was a princess. She's five what else can you think when you lived like that since you were three. _

_"Hey Riri, wanna play a game?" Said her older brother._

_"Sure onee-san! What game should we play?" She said excitedly. This was the only time he had ever asked to play a game with her. He was always off reading magic books and practicing his magic. Her daddy told her that when she changed her eyes from their natural jade green to turquoise it was magic. It wasn't anything like what her onee-san could do but changing them to her favorite color to rainbow was fun._

_"Let's play tag!" He cheered. He tagged her and ran. "You're it!" He yelled. He bolted away from her and she chased him happily. They ran out into the court yard and her onee-san wouldn't let up. She grew determined to catch him. He ran out of the dark looming mansion and onto the long path that led to town. He was trying to get his sister out of there and knowing her determination was going to help him._

_"Come on onee-san let me tag you!" She wined. He knew she wasn't getting tired just annoyed._

_"Not aw. That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He looked over his shoulder at the little girl that chased him. She smiled and nodded at him. They had played this game once or twice and he would make it easy for her to catch him knowing her little legs couldn't run very fast. She would smile and tell him that the next time they played to not go easy on her. This time she was happy._

_Her eyes changed from turquoise to a warm bright yellow. That was her mood, happy. She n__ever knew that she did that but her brother would always smile at her._

_They reached town and found a nice little place to play. Her onee-san eventually led them out of town and started to grow tired. He refused to slow down though and they ended up in a forest. Once they were a good distance away from any clearing he started to pant and slow down. Riri saw this and took the chance and jumped. She landed on his back and smiled happily._

_"I got onee-san! I got onee-san! I chased Curtis so much that I got onee-san!" She said happily._

_He looked at her funny. "Why did you say my name instead of onee-san? You have to be consistent." He told her. She nodded then finally took the chance to look at where they were. She grew scared and clung to her brother's arm._

_"O-onee-san. W-where are we?" She jumped when she heard something rustle in the bushes. He looked around and observed his surroundings. This seemed like a good place to start to walk. They were a great distance away from their father and if he knew him well enough then he wouldn't be out of his laboratory for another day or so. They had a good amount of time to get as far as possible.  
_

_"I don't know nee-san, just stay close." He held her little hand and smiled at her. She felt protected by this and nodded. They walked forward and eventually out of the forest to a huge plain that was full of life. Curtis looked around wondering why he felt off about this place. If he was to trust his instincts then he would go around, which he would if there was one. _

_"Can I run around here onee-san?" She asked eyes full of wonder and __curiosity. He shook his head. He had a weird feeling and he was not going to let his little sister when his instincts were correct all the time. She looked down in sadness, when her stomach growled. She looked up at him embarrassed. He face palmed himself and shook his head, but he was smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. A pure red apple, that he had stolen from some apple cart in town. _

_"Here, eat this." He said handing her the apple. She smiled and opened her mouth wide. Little fangs grew and she ate half of it in one go. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't eat it so fast or you'll be hungry later." She looked down at the apple and giggled._

_"It's to late for that onee-san! Can I have another apple?" She asked before shoving the rest into her mouth. He laughed and pulled out three more. Both from his left and the last one from his right. He handed her one and she took small careful bites getting apple juice all over her hands. _

_They walked into the plain Riri taking small steps, to focused on her apple and Curtis looked around frantically making sure nothing bad happened. Well his instinct was right but his observation needed some great work. _

_The plain started to waver and change into black darkness. Riri dropped her apple from the movement and clutched her brother and started to freak out. _

_"You didn't think you could run and not be found did you?" Said a voice. The scenery finally stopped to reveal a dark plain with a ferocious monster standing in the middle of it. It was on all fours and looked like a lion but five times the size. The beast roared and the rider showed himself. _

_"You!" Curtis shouted. He looked pissed and hugged Riri._

_"Onee-san, why are you so angry at daddy?" She said lowering her guard. _

_The man smirked and said,"Yes Curtis why are you so angry at daddy?" He had a evil, eerie smile all over his face.  
_

_"Listen Riri. I know how much you love daddy but please trust me on this one. I promise that it will all make sense later." He stuck out his pinky finger and she took it. She nodded, on the verge of tears. She was __aware of what was about to happen. She heard it for her entire life but didn't say anything because she knew onee-san didn't want her to worry. _

_"Get behind me." He said getting into fighting stance. This was it. The battle that decided their fate, just seconds away, and it only lasted a minute._


	4. Fate part 2

**The Author's note is kinda the same as the last one.**

_-flash back continued-_

_Curtis faced one hand down and one hand up. He placed the back of his hands on top of each other and formed black magic circles. _

_"Oh, looks like you have been reading my magic books." Their father said. Some of the low level attacks started like this so he thought nothing of it. One the circles were big enough he turned his hands over and compressed the magic._

_"Madness explosion!" Curtis hissed. Their father's eyes widened and he jumped off of the demon and high into the air. In a matter of seconds the whole air was a bright light. In less than two seconds the light was gone and a huge mile long creator that was ten meters deep was left in it's place. Nothing but smoke was left in it's place and Riri stared in horror at the sight in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face and she was on her knee's._

_"How could that little dick know that spell!" Their father said landing in the center of the creator. _

_"Daddy! Daddy! Where's onee-san! Onee-san's missing daddy! Daddy where's onee-s-" She was screaming until he jumped out of the creator and slapped her. She was in a state of shock but tears were still pouring. It slowly started to drizzle and then poured. Her father looked at her anger written all over his face. He pulled out a whip and started to beat the crap out of her._

_"You little naive bitch! Stop acting like you're a fucking three year old and grow up!" He yelled at her. _

_"Onee-san is dead. He's dead. Daddy killed him. He's not my daddy, he's the monster that lived under my bed that I didn't have. I must be strong like onee-san. I can't cry at the pain he causes. If I do I will just make him happy." She thought while getting smacked. She didn't scream, she didn't cry, she didn't show any emotion. She just took the beating head on. _

_She was immature and told to grow up at five which she did for the sake of her brother. She was smacked everywhere. She went blind because of the beating and her ears would never stop bleeding which over the next couple of days made her deaf. The experiments didn't stop they were just done through shots now. _

_After a couple of years she gained her monsters trust and was able to freely walk around the mansion. She would break into the upper levels of the house that were never used for anything and trained. She would focus on her brother and wish that she could turn back time. Eventually she turned into one of the oldest relics in the book, a shaman. She trained with that and learned about other strong people. _

_She eventually ran out of people from the past that were in the books that she had and trained to make then stronger. When she was thirteen she ran away getting enough freedom to do so. She ran for miles and miles but when she came across the plain her brother died at she stopped. She stared at the creator. She shook her head and prevented the tears that were threatening to fall. She continued running for what seemed like days. She finally arrived in Magnolia and passed out from hunger and thirst._

_Gray was walking home from a mission one day and came across her. He dragged her all the way to Fairy Tail where she was treated. She woke up and clutched her empty stomach in pain. In front of her was a huge tray of food that she slowly and carefully ate. Once she was finished she activated her sense demon and she regained her hearing. Her sight suddenly came back to her from one of the experiments and she got out of the bed. There was a window to her left and she climbed out of it. _

_The master walked into the empty room and sighed. "She'll come back when she's ready."_

_"Master?" Gray said as he walked into the room. He saw it was empty and said,"What's her problem? Can't she at least say 'thanks for saving my life.'" Master laughed and walked out of the room._

_"Fairy Tail." Riri said staring up at the sigh. She wanted to know who saved her before she left. "Thank you." With that she ran around town looking for a place to work. She came across this little diner that was willing to give her a job as a waitress. She smiled and worked there until winter came along. She was fired because she was late everyday. _

_A huge blizzard swept through the area that one day while she was sleeping in an alley way with no place to live. She was close to freezing to death when the master came along and found her. He carried her back to the guild and put her in the infirmary. She woke up and saw a bunch of people surrounding her. _

_"Ekkkk!" She yelled. Everyone jumped back. _

_"Geez, you just get yourself into trouble a lot, kid." The younger version of Laxus said. _

_"Where am I?" She said completely ignoring Laxus. _

_"You're in Fairy Tail." The master said. _

_"Again?" She said. _

_"Yeah, and you didn't thank me for saving you last time." Said a nine year old Gray. She simply got up and walked out of the infirmary. She was about the same height as Laxus just a little shorter. She looked around the bustling guild only to have Natsu run into her. She fell to the floor and looked at him. He put his on the back of his head._

_"Sorry about that." She simply stood up and was about to walk out of the guild when Laxus stopped her. _

_"I don't know about you but I'm not letting you leave so coldly." He said closing the doors. _

_"Let me out." She said without any emotion._

_"Let me think about it. Oh yeah, no." He said without moving. She looked at him __angrily then smirked getting a good idea. _

_"Find then if you won't let me leave, I'll make your life hell." She said getting in his face. _

_"Try me." He said leaning forward and say coldly._

_She walked back to the infirmary where the master was and came out a few minutes later with him. Laxus was still pressed against the door and starred at her shocked. "Did she tell on me?" He though._

_"Everyone I have an announcement." The master yelled and everyone became quite. "We have a new member joining us today!" He yelled. Laxus looked dumbfounded while everyone cheered. She looked over at Laxus who was still dumbfounded and laughed. He was pissed and that led to a long chain of paybacks and idea's that were still going on today. But that's not the end to the tragedy. _


	5. First Encounters

**Review Please!**

Laxus and Riri were walking down the path onto the next town. Laxus looked at Riri who had one of her 'moments' this morning. She now was all happy and back to normal. He remembered how she acted for the first couple of months at Fairy Tail and then how she turned into herself.

_-Flash Back-_

_Damn was Laxus pissed at Riri for what she did. She had walked into the room and privately talked to the master, making him think that she was telling on him. He then found out that she joined the guild and was completely dumbfounded. He wanted payback, revenge._

_"Let's celebrate the welcome of our new member!" Every cheered in agreement while Riri looked around the place in shock. _

_"They're going to party over a new member that they don't even know?" Riri thought to herself. Everyone of the adults started to drink outrageous amounts of alcohol while a red haired armored girl and a demon looking white haired girl were about to fight. The same goes for the stripper and the pink haired boy that ran into her. She sat at a table and everyone soon surrounded her. _

_"So what's your name?" Asked a kinda wavy brown haired girl. _

_"Riri." She replied calmly still looking around at the guild. _

_"How old are you?" She asked._

_"Thirteen."_

_"Oh the same age as Laxus and me!" She said a little to loudly. Laxus overheard and smirked. He was going to have fun calling her kid. _

_"So why are your clothes all torn, don't you buy new clothes? Why do you smell so badly?" She questioned._

_"I don't have a place to live and I barely made enough to buy food. Now can you leave me alone?" She asked. _

_"Why we're partying to celebrate you joining?" Riri looked at her pissed. Her eyes changed from turquoise to green with a red sliver in them. _

_The girl jumped back and yelled,"What the hell was that!" She pointed at Riri and everyone grew quiet and waiting for an answer. When she didn't reply everyone left her alone and partied the night away. Riri just sat at the table that was in the corner of the room and read a book. When the guild was filled with snoring she looked around and saw everyone sleeping on the floor or on tables. She closed her book and walked into the infirmary where no one was. She closed the door and laid in the bed she woke up in. _

_"I joined a guild onee-san." She whispered then closed her eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

_A couple of months had passed since Riri joined the guild and she ignored everyone. Laxus was the only one that would annoy the crap out of her on purpose. They would always play tricks on each other pissing each other off. One time Riri put down a trap for Laxus but the master ended up walking in it and got thrown into a huge basin of pie filling and then chucked into a thing of feathers. He was put down on the ground and something came down and stuck a chicken beak on his nose. _

_"Ha! You missed me!" The young Laxus yelled at the guild laughing. Riri wasn't anywhere in sight but he turned around and the guild doors closed. He knew that she ran outside to prevent getting punishment from the master but he wasn't going to miss that! He ran out of the guild and grabbed the back of her shirt. She struggled and kicked him but he dealt with it waiting for what was going to happen next. _

_"I got her grandpa!" He smirked at Riri. Who wouldn't stop struggling. Master looked at her still shocked from what happened._

_"HAhahaha! That was a good one! To bad I walked into it instead of Laxus!" He pictured Laxus looking like this and laughed even more. People started picturing it and laughed along with him. Laxus was more than pissed and put down Riri. He walked to the bar murmuring something while Riri walked to her corner. She had a pretty short temper and everyone was surprised that she didn't blow. _

_No one noticed but she was actually smiling and was on the verge of laughing herself. Laxus had enough of this crap and walked over to Riri. He stood in front of her table and folded his arms over his chest._

_When she didn't look up he slammed the table. The guild stopped laughing and looked at Laxus in surprise. He was always a good sport when it came to these things but he never acted like this. "Fight me." He said. Everyone was surprised by this but Riri didn't even acknowledge his presents. She kept reading with no expression on her face. _

_Laxus was pissed and currently would do anything to fight her. He wanted to be first person to see her magic and battle it, but he also wanted didn't want to end this silly game. He took the book out of her hands and ripped it in two. She starred at him in shock. He was expecting to see her get up and punch him across the face but that's not what he got._

_Riri stood up pissed out of her mind. That wasn't any ordinary old book, no that was her brother's favorite and she liked to read it over and over. "Gunner!" She yelled and a gun appeared in her hand. She held it up to his head and was ready to pull the trigger. She had every intention to do so. Everyone just started at them in shock and horror. Master saw this and was scared that she would kill his grandson. What she did next shocked everyone to the extent that they fell out of their chairs._

_She canceled her magic grabbed her book and ran out of the guild. Laxus was the only one who saw it. Why she ran out. He had every intention to go after her until he felt something wrap itself around him. He was lifted into the air by his grandfather and he was pissed._

_"Let me go old man!" Laxus yelled. When he didn't do that Laxus shocked him and fell to the floor. He bolted out of the guild thinking one thing, "She was crying." He ran to the edge of Magnolia and found a small little house that Riri built. He had gone by one day and painted it her least favorite color which was purple. She left it alone because she was to lazy to fix it._

_Riri was inside that purple little house searching frantically for some glue. Tears were pouring down her face and the books pages were sprawled all around the coffee table. She heard the door open and Laxus standing in the doorway. She looked at him then pulled out the gun again and pointed it at him. He wasn't scared this time and quietly and slowly started to walk forward. Her shoulders were wracking and she was shaking. Tears were pouring in huge streams down her face when he closed the door. _

_"Get out!" Riri yelled at him. She was scared that he came to ruin something else that was close to her. He started to walk away from the door and towards her with his hands up in the air. _

_"Get Out!" Riri yelled at him again but was slowly focusing her attention to pull the trigger. He walked closer to her but picking up the paste so she didn't shoot him._

_"GET OUT!" Riri screamed this time. She was about to shot the pistol but Laxus jumped and tackled her in a hug. _

_They were on the floor now and Laxus whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't know how much it meant to you." Riri bit her bottom lip and started to cry harder. "I'll fix it don't worry." He said breaking the hug and looming over her. She couldn't stop crying but shocked him when she wrapped her arms around his chest and cried into his shoulder. He placed a hand on her back and tried comforting her. The master was looking in through the window at the two grinning. _

_"My grandson has a girl!" He thought to himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw some of the guild members walking over to the little shack. He let go of the windowsill and walked away. _

_"Are they there master." Gray asked. He simply shook his head and continued walking._

_"They'll return when they want." He said simply to the small crowd of people. _

_Riri finally let go of Laxus and smiled. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded and looked through the open draw. He found a glue bottle and walked over to the book. He started searching through the papers to find page one of the novel she was reading. He found the cover and looked at it. _

_He recognized it and asked,"Haven't you already read this book, like twenty times?" She walked over and knelt next to him staring at the ground._

_"It was my brother's." She said. He looked at her in shock. No one knew she had a brother and she's talking about him now so he found it hard to believe. _

_"So where's your brother now?" He questioned. He wanted to know how much she planned this lie out. _

_"He-he-he's" So started to cry again and he felt weird. _

_"Eh! No don't start crying again. I'm sorry for bring up the topic, just don't cry!" He said frantically looking for something that might cheer her up. She shook her head and smiled._

_"It's okay really." She said. She wiped her eyes again. "You don't need to freak out when a girl cries." She said insulting him. He smiled back at her._

_"Fine then. I won't freak out when you cry." She shoved him and he laughed. They pieced back together the book and Riri stood up. She held the new book out in front of her and smiled. "You sure are smiling a lot today, care to tell me why?" He said._

_"I just had a good day for once." She said still smiling. "I think we should go back to the guild now." _

_"You sure? It's eleven o'clock, you know, according to that clock over there." He pointed at the small circular clock on the bookshelf. _

_"Wow it's that late already!" She said in shock. _

_"What did you expect? I mean we did put back together a two hundred page book in one day." He yawned half of the statement. Riri looked towards the stairs like she was debating something. Laxus stretched and said,"Well I'm going ho-" _

_"What to stay here tonight?" Riri interrupted him. He looked at her with shock. _

_"Sure I guess. Why?" He asked without realizing it._

_"It's late besides you helped fix my book, so we'll be even." She said getting ready to walk up the stairs. He smirked. _

_"Of course that's what you'll be thinking about." He thought. He walked up the stairs to the place where he would be sleeping tonight._


End file.
